


Чего не стоит делать, прячась от убийц в шкафу

by Streichholz



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streichholz/pseuds/Streichholz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уиллу кажется, что он знает, где именно убили жертву из последнего дела, однако это лишь догадка, и они с Ганнибалом решают проверить ее. Интуиция не подвела Уилла, но теперь они оба оказались в ловушке в подвале. Когда убийцы вернулись, спрятаться было негде, кроме шкафа.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чего не стоит делать, прячась от убийц в шкафу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What not to do while hiding from killers (in a wardrobe)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/826452) by [ConsultingStag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingStag/pseuds/ConsultingStag). 



Бокал с красным вином был опустошен наполовину, когда Уилл неожиданно замолк прямо посреди рассказа о последней дворняге, которую он нашел, а его взгляд стал рассеянным. Доктор посмотрел на него, и едва заметная легкая улыбка заиграла на его губах.

— В заброшенном подвале.

Уилл был уже около двери, в то время как Ганнибал неспешно поднялся, бросив грустный взгляд на недопитое вино, прежде чем последовать за Грэмом.

— О чем вы?

— Место преступления, где была убита жертва. Я думаю, это подвал.

— Это предположение.

Он не спрашивал — утверждал, но не возражал против этого. Уилл был признателен Ганнибалу за то, что тот верил в его способности настолько, чтобы не задавать лишних вопросов. Он и сам не знал, чем именно вызвано подобное предчувствие. Возможно, его натолкнуло на мысли что-то увиденное в столовой Лектера.

За несколько миль от города находилось больше дюжины старых подвалов на склоне холма. Когда-то их сдавали в аренду, но сейчас они перестали использоваться, и стояли заброшенными. Было довольно холодно, и Уилл, одетый не по погоде, задрожал, едва они вышли из машины. На всякий случай они взяли с собой фонарики — Грэм сомневался, что электричество внизу всё еще работает.  
Они не доехали до места назначения, остановившись в мотеле в двадцати минутах ходьбы от холма. Лектер позволил Уиллу использовать его машину, но настоял на том, чтобы сохранить ее чистой. В конце концов, с его последнего визита на автомойку прошло не более трех дней.

Свежие отпечатки были всего в одном месте — они вели как в сторону входа в подвал, так и в противоположную. Дверь, к удивлению Уилла, заперта не была. Спустившись по лестнице, они оказались в просторной комнате, и Уилл нахмурился — она не выглядела заброшенной. В одном углу находился небольшой диван с телевизором перед ним, а в противоположном — стол. В конце комнаты Грэм заметил небольшой коридор. Оттуда можно было попасть в комнату поменьше. Заглянув туда, он заметил раскладушку и шкаф.

— Это оно. Здесь был убит Майк Беккер, — подтвердил свои догадки Уилл.

В комнате стоял отчетливый запах сигарет и отбеливателя. Он исходил прямо из середины большой комнаты. Очевидно, убийца смывал кровь с пола.  
Нет, убийцы, поправил себя Уилл, доставая телефон. Он предполагал, что Майк Беккер не был жертвой серийного убийцы, над чьим делом Грэм работал в настоящий момент. Его лишь замаскировали под одну из них.

— Мне нужно позвонить Джеку, — Уилл набрал номер, но не смог соединиться. — Черт, здесь нет связи.

— Уилл, полагаю, будет разумным решением для нас уйти отсюда. Вы случайно не забыли взять с собой пистолет? — голос Ганнибала звучал предельно спокойно, заставляя Уилла нахмуриться в легком недоумении.

— Я оставил его дома перед тем, как ехать к вам. Зачем?

Он повернулся и проследовал за взглядом Ганнибала. Две открытые, но еще не пустые бутылки из-под пива стояли перед диваном, а на подлокотнике лежало меню из пиццерии. Уилл выругался себе под нос.  
На полпути вверх по ступенькам Грэм похолодел, внимательно прислушавшись, а Лектер остановился чуть позади него.

— Это машина?

— Мне бы хотелось сказать «нет», но, боюсь, я не могу этого сделать.

Уилл проследовал за Ганнибалом вниз по ступенькам, а затем в маленькую комнату, чувствуя небывалый выброс адреналина, от которого сердце, кажется, колотилось где-то в горле. По счастливой случайности, шкаф был практически пустым, за исключением нескольких рубашек и штанов, которые Ганнибал сдвинул в сторону, жестом приглашая Уилла ступить внутрь. Внутри было невыносимо тесно, так что его и Лектера конечности неуклюже переплелись, и Грэм подумал, что у него может начаться приступ легкой клаустрофобии.

Ганнибал взял их фонарики, выключил их и, кажется, спрятал в карман — Уилл не знал, да и в данный момент его это совершенно не волновало. Его дыхание было медленным, но паника неуклонно нарастала из-за боязни замкнутого пространства, смешанной с безрадостной перспективой быть найденным и убитым. Может, если бы убийцы, кем бы они ни были, были безоружны, у Грэма и Лектера еще остался бы шанс.

— Уилл.

Он не так волновался о собственной сохранности, в конце концов, он был готов к подобному, но что насчет Ганнибала? Огромным промахом было то, что Лектер был здесь, и даже будь они вооружены, Уилл бы ничего не смог сделать для его защиты.

— Уилл.

Он вздрогнул, когда чужая рука коснулась его плеча. Ганнибал мягко произнес:

— У вас будет достаточно времени для паники, если нас обнаружат.

Уилл кивнул, забыв, что Ганнибал не может видеть в темноте.

— Постарайтесь расслабиться. Будет неприятно, если у вас случится гипервентиляция легких.

Грэм фыркнул с недоверием, но всё еще пытался дышать в унисон с Лектером. Уилла немного пугало то, как спокойно звучал его голос, несмотря на ситуацию, в которой они оказались, но, с другой стороны, это был Ганнибал, и Грэм не мог припомнить случай, когда бы Лектер не был спокойным и невозмутимым.

— Мы находимся в шкафу; как минимум, два убийцы скоро спустятся сюда и либо найдут нас, либо нет. Какое тут, к черту, спокойствие!

Он скорее чувствовал, чем слышал тихий смешок Ганнибала, державшего его за плечо, прямо перед собой.

— Джонни, сколько грёбаных раз я должен сказать тебе закрывать за собой дверь?!

Уилл напрягся, его дыхание участилось, а рука Лектера успокаивающе сжала его плечо. Наверное, последовал какой-то ответ, но Грэм был слишком сосредоточен на выравнивании собственного дыхания, чтобы расслышать.

— Конечно же нет, иначе закончишь так же, как Майк!

Значит, убитый был одним из них. Голоса приблизились, но, видимо, убийцы устроились на диване, так как ближе они не звучали. На какое-то время воцарилась тишина, заставлявшая Уилла нервно сжимать пальцы.

— Пицца хороша. Куда лучше, чем та из магазина, который мы ограбили.

Они включили телевизор, и дальнейшие разговоры затихли.

С каждой отсчитанной минутой Уилл всё отчетливее осознавал, что тело Ганнибала находится чересчур близко к его собственному, чувствовал чужое тепло там, где их кожа соприкасалась. Уилл сглотнул. Его сердце билось учащенно, но уже по иным причинам. Было бы умнее переключить внимание на что-либо еще, но единственным вариантом была их возможная смерть, поджидавшая прямо за пределами замкнутого пространства шкафа. Не слишком заманчиво.

Запах лосьона после бритья, принадлежавший Лектеру, наполнял его легкие с каждым вздохом. Сильный, насыщенный, но вместе с тем ненавязчивый. Богатый аромат, хотя Уилл так и не смог понять, что за нота лежит в основе. Точно так же, как не мог понять и замыслы обладателя этого запаха.

Сколько еще они должны прятаться здесь? Час? Три? Пять? Уилл не был уверен, что выдержит так долго.

Ровное дыхание Ганнибала касалось его лица и, хоть снаружи было прохладно, Уиллу становилось невыносимо жарко, его затылок покрылся испариной. Грэм прикусил нижнюю губу и чуть переместился, неспособный больше оставаться в прежнем положении.

И, черт возьми, это было таким же удачным решением, как если бы он надел горнолыжный костюм посреди лета и отправился в нем загорать.

Хотя это было не лучшим решением, Уилл начал ерзать, пытаясь увеличить расстояние между ними, но лишь отчетливее понял, насколько тесным был шкаф на самом деле. Одна из полок давила ему в спину, а нога упиралась в деревянную стенку позади Ганнибала в попытке обрести хоть какую-то опору. Уилл был уверен, что губы Ганнибала были сжаты в неровную линию, выражая неодобрение. Свободная рука легла на талию Уилла, прижимая его ближе, чтобы предотвратить новые попытки изменить положение.

Если до того, как Уилл начал извиваться, пытаясь отстраниться, нога Ганнибала едва задевала его бедро, то сейчас она оказалась прямо между ног Уилла. Грэм оказался буквально парализованным. Он боялся даже пошевелиться, чтобы дела не пошли еще хуже. К сильному смятению Уилла, он осознал, что его тело очень остро реагирует на происходящее. И если до этого оно разрывалось между тем выработкой гормонов стресса и устремлением крови вниз, то сейчас великолепно справлялось с обеими задачами.

До этого момента Уилл никогда не думал, что его тело настолько изголодалось по прикосновениям — напряжение нарастало с каждой секундой. Он чувствовал, как щеки начинают гореть от румянца. Только возможность того, что мужчины там, снаружи, вооружены, удерживала его от того, чтобы сбежать. В конце концов, ситуация могла стать еще более смущающей. Уилл жалел, что не может просто провалиться под землю прямо сейчас.

Всё могло быть куда хуже, убеждал себя Уилл. Он оказался в до ужаса неудобном положении, верно, но по крайней мере его слабое возбуждение может остаться незамеченным. Пока что. Да, он никогда не был успешен в поисках светлых сторон существования.

Нога Ганнибала легко подвинулась вперед, заставив Уилла беззвучно охнуть. Он вскинул голову, недоверчиво глядя на Лектера. Это не могло быть правдой. Это наверняка просто домысел, игра воображения. Второе движение доказало обратное. На этот раз оно было более уверенным, и Уиллу пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы не выругаться.

Рука, находившаяся на плече Уилла, скользнула вверх, сначала коснувшись его щеки, а после — нарочито медленно обводя контур губ. Ганнибал положил ладонь на затылок Грэма, подталкивая его голову вперед до тех пор, пока их губы не соприкоснулись. Поначалу поцелуй был слабым, постепенно становясь всё более пылким. Уилл вцепился в рубашку Ганнибала (нещадно сминая ее при этом, но это заботило его меньше всего), вжимаясь в чужое горячее тело. Нога Ганнибала соприкоснулась с уже отчетливо заметным возбуждением Уилла, вызывая громкий стон. Лектер прервал поцелуй неожиданно, заставив Уилла замереть, с ужасом понимая, что он только что лишился друга, обретенного впервые за столько лет. Однако Ганнибал не собирался останавливаться. Вместо этого он резко прикусил нижнюю губу Уилла, и тот едва сумел подавить огорченный стон, вызванный окончательным осознанием ситуации, в которой он оказался.

Мужчины снаружи захохотали, смотря какое-то глупое шоу по телевизору.

Уилл кивнул, показывая, что он всё понимает и будет вести себя тихо. Единственной проблемой было то, что это оказалось невозможным. Уилл осознал это, едва заметил, как умелая рука Ганнибала начала исследовать его тело, скользнула под его рубашку, а его пальцы — черт, до ужаса ловкие — сжали его правый сосок. Грэм едва сумел подавить несдержанный стон. В ответ на это Ганнибал предупреждающе провел ногтями по его груди, оставляя красноватые полосы.

Он прекрасно осознавал тот факт, что если мужчины снаружи услышат их, то живыми отсюда выбраться не удастся. И это должно было бы помешать его напряженному члену натягивать ткань джинсов. Однако это не помогало, да и Ганнибал, кажется, не был так взволнован происходящим. И это определенно должно было стать причиной усомниться в психическом состоянии Лектера, да и не только его; но доктор вел себя уверенно, словно зная, что делает.

Легко сжав ширинку Ганнибала, Уилл потянул его рубашку вверх и принялся исследовать его тело ладонями. Язык Лектера проник в его рот, жадно исследуя все, до чего мог дотянуться. Рука, сжимавшая его сосок, спустилась вниз, чтобы расстегнуть ремень, а после — ширинку. Уилл шумно вдохнул через нос, когда пальцы Ганнибала прикоснулись к его напряженному члену. Кончики его пальцев обводили чувствительную плоть. Уилл дрожал под Ганнибалом, и попытки оставаться тихим казались не более чем бредовой идеей.

Ганнибал словно знал, где и как прикасаться к Уиллу, для того, чтобы пошатнуть и окончательно сломать его и без того ослабленный самоконтроль. Уилл бы непременно одарил Лектера пристальным осуждающим взглядом, если бы их не окружала кромешная тьма. Плотно зажмурившись, Уилл боролся с желанием укусить собственный кулак, что было бы затруднительно, учитывая то, что Ганнибал всё еще продолжал целовать его. Но его чертовы пальцы!

Уилл спешно расстегнул ширинку Ганнибала, его руки скользнули под резинку его белья. Одобрительный вздох, сорвавшийся с губ Лектера, определенно стоил этой сладкой пытки. Будь ситуация немного иной, Уилл был бы не прочь проверить, сколько подобных вздохов он мог бы вызвать. Но обстановка не способствовала, и он хотел просто покончить с этим.

Спустив с Ганнибала белье, Уилл придвинулся ближе, сводя их члены ближе, и неожиданно прикусил язык Лектера. Однако вместо того, чтобы отодвинуться, Ганнибал прижался лишь ближе, обхватывая ладонью оба их члена. Снаружи вспыхнула очередная ссора, заглушая шум от телевизора. Однако Уилл не смог понять, о чем именно они спорили — чертовски хорошие пальцы Ганнибала мешали ему сосредоточиться на чем-то еще.

Металлический привкус крови наполнил его рот, и Уилл тихо всхлипнул, когда Ганнибал обвел пальцем головку, размазывая смазку по всей длине члена. Ганнибал отстранился, давая Уиллу всего пару секунд для того, чтобы жадно вдохнуть немного воздуха перед тем, как чужая ладонь накрыла его губы и нос. Ганнибал спустился дорожкой поцелуя вниз по шее Уилла, оставив засос рядом с сонной артерией, всё это время без остановки лаская их члены. Уилл пытался выровнять дыхание, но не сумел сдержаться, когда зубы Лектера коснулись его кожи, прикусывая ключицу.

Он был невероятно благодарен тому, что позади него находилась стенка шкафа, служившая опорой — когда ладонь Ганнибала сжалась сильнее, немного ускоряя движения, колени Уилла задрожали, угрожая подкоситься. Вторую руку Лектер плотнее прижал к губам Уилла, когда тот, переполненный эмоциями, застонал. Голоса снаружи стали глуше, и сейчас их можно было расслышать с трудом. Уилл чувствовал головокружение от нехватки кислорода, перед всё еще плотно закрытыми глазами плясали белые точки. После очередного приглушенного ладонью Ганнибала стона, Уилл кончил. Следом за ним кончил Лектер, кусая шею Уилла.

Часа через три мужчины, наконец, покинули подвал. Оказавшись снаружи шкафа, Уилл смотрел куда угодно, только не на Ганнибала, не знающий, как именно вести себя сейчас, когда они уже не были в ловушке. Пальцы Уилла нервно подергивались, и он приоткрыл рот, намереваясь спросить, что же именно только что произошло между ними. Он снова сомкнул губы, не найдя слов. Может, это был необъяснимый порыв перед лицом смерти?

Ганнибал не двигался, очевидно, ожидая, пока Уилл наберется смелости для разговора. Уилл сделал глубокий вдох и всё же взглянул в лицо Лектера.

— Что ж, хм. Это… это было чем-то вроде выброса адреналина или же… — Уилл замолк, не зная, как именно закончить предложение. Он определенно хотел добавить что-то еще, но не хотел ставить под удар их нынешние отношения.

— Это то, чем вы пожелаете это считать.

Он фыркнул, услышав эту неопределенную фразу.

— Это не ответ, Ганнибал.

Он всего пару мгновений колебался, прежде чем назвать доктора по имени, получив в ответ одобрительную улыбку. Ганнибал шагнул ближе, останавливаясь прямо перед Уиллом, и склонился, прикоснувшись к его губам в умопомрачительном поцелуе. Глаза Уилла широко распахнулись, хотя он не помнил, когда успел прикрыть их, и он пискнул, когда чужая рука опустилась на его задницу, крепко сжимая. Он чувствовал, как Ганнибал ухмыляется.

— Я был бы не прочь повторить, только без угрозы неизбежной смерти.

— Неплохая идея.

Как только сигнал на телефоне снова появился, Уилл позвонил Джеку, чтобы рассказать ему о подвале, в котором была убита жертва.

Он надеялся, что у них не будет повода делать анализ отпечатков в шкафу.


End file.
